The underworld calls
by DaRkVaMpIrE45
Summary: Target:Jack Denson Cause:Infiltraited betrayle during war with werewolves Job:Observe until told to kill This is my life, the life of a killer, the life of a vampire. My name is Isabella and I Am Death
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Prolouge

The war had all but grand to a halt in the blink of an eye

Felix the most feared and ruthless leader ever to rule the werewolve land had finally been killed.

The werewolves of the world scattered to the wind in a single evening of flame and retrubution. Victory it seemed was in our grasp. The very birth right of our kind.

The cards of fate for the vampires had been dealt and it was my turn to make a move.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. This is just a new story that I wanted to post. Okay I highly recommened some stories that thes authors have written.**

**Jandco**

**vjgm**

**DrEaMeRs-LiFe**

**Bpov**

The warmth of the animal's blood was settling, calming in a way. The red liquid satiated my thirst but not my hunger. As I buried the carcass my black berry went off.

"Hello" I answered roughly.

"Isabella my darling how are you" Aro chided. Aro was my father figure and my mentor. He was one of the most feared and ruthless vampire leaders to ever walk the planet and only I knew his weakness. Video games.

"What do you want father" I huffed. He tended only to call me darling when he wanted something.

"Well you see we found another" he started. Another, a vampire that had crossed over to the werewolves side, helping them reap for vengeance. They were all a bunch of idiots.

"Yes" I asked cautiously. Normally he would just send me a text with all the information.

"Well he goes to the Academy of the night" he said quickly. My eyes widened and my jaw clenched.

"What" I said through my teeth. The Academy of the Night or to the human's Forks High school. The school consisted of humans attending by day and vampires attending by night.

(An. In this story the humans know of the vampires)

"Yeah and well you're going to have to attend" he finished cautiously. I glared at a near by tree pretending that Aro was there quaking with fear.

If there was one thing I hated more than werewolves it was a school full of stuck up, nosy, brainless vampires who couldn't kill to save there lives.

And do not get me started on the humans. Forks High was well known for its sluts and players who think they actually have a chance with the vampires. Puleese. They wait out the front of the gates of an afternoon just to catch a glimpse of the and I quote 'deliciousness of those yummilicous vamps'. What are we, food?

"How long do I have to attend" I asked knowing I was going to hate the answer.

"One year" he whispered.

"Could you hold on a minuet please" I asked and placed the phone on the ground not waiting for an answer.

I kicked the tree I was imagining was Aro, until most of it was at least 100 feet away from me.

I picked the phone back up.

"Thank you" I said cheerily. That had made me feel so much better.

I could hear him sigh impatiently.

"When do you want me to start" I asked.

"Tonight" he told me.

"What" I shrieked and began hyperventilating.

"What's wrong" Aro asked worriedly.

"Oh the usual I'm trying not to destroy another tree that looks like you" I hissed.

"Okay bye" he hung up in fear.

I sighed and made my way to the castle praying that my life wouldn't get any worse.

**Hey what did you think. Good, Bad please tell me.**

**REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone.**

**This fanic is a little darker and evil than others but that's me. This one is more sad and cryptic as well. So yeah oh and there all evil, they drink human blood and they enjoy toying with peoples minds. **

**Thanks, Caza**

Bpov

The castle, my home, my hell. My father, two uncles and besties.

I have to leave all that behind for a stupid dumbass mission that no body else can be bothered to do. Fabulous.

I sat at the table, my food in front of me and my family staring at me. So yeah I am royalty and yes I admit I am spoiled. But that is what comes when you're next in line for the throne of vampires.

"Stop Staring" I hissed. Most of them busied themselves in something boring. But no my father, Aro had to say something.

"We're just worried about you, we don't want you to go through that again, be that shell again" He said softly.

O course he was referring to the reason why I hated this school with a passion. The reason I was evil and distant.

My Past

Everyone has one, but they are normally just a dramatic long term romance gone poof. But mine was more than what anyone's was, mine changed me, designated a path of evil and danger. And I loved it.

The adrenaline of killing someone in my veins sent me on a high, while the fear coming off a victim as I stalked them, grazing my teeth along there neck softly before biting.

I could feel my eyes darken considerately but the thirst never entered my body. Damn powers.

"Screw you" I hissed dangerously in his face. I ran to my room and slammed the door behind me, breaking it off its hinges.

Everyone left me alone after that.

I spent the rest of my time reading and packing.

Before it was time to go. I sighed, thinking that this would just be a simple mission and nothing would get in my way.

**Boy was I wrong!!**

**Sooooooooo what do you think. Got any suggestion of how Edward and Bella should meet. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey **

Epov

As I walked down the staircase, people fluttered around looking for something to do that would have them held in my respects for at least a day. Pathetic, useless humans, don't know that they are merely food to my kind.

"Edward, J.V called again" Alice said as I walked into the dining room. I nodded and sat down, a martini glass of animal blood placed in front of me.

"Alice dear how many times have I told you I don't want animal blood" I hissed.

"Just try it" her golden eyes pleaded me. I shook my head and threw the glass on the vintage carpet. The maids rushed too clean it up as fast as their little legs could carry them.

"I don't know why you don't just try it" she said still not looking up from the paper.

"Because I am a normal vampire that does not drink foul tasting crap" I said, waving my hand as a gesture for another glass of blood.

"Psssh" she hissed looking up from the paper, her gold eyes locking with mine "you know as well as I do that we are not normal vampires and you haven't even tasted it yet".

Alice, my adopted sister was disgusting vegetarian vampire who saw it unfit to drink human blood. The result was visible, including the gold eyes the purple circles under her eyes and the freckles dotted across her nose.

Alas, no-one at school knows what she is and we have no future plans of telling them.

"Its time for school" I said dryly. She huffed and walked to her room to perform the routine of applying make up and placing in contacts to keep up her appearance of a normal vampire.

"Master Cullen there is a delivery for you from a J.V sir" Tanya, a very attractive, completely brainless maid informed me in what was supposed to be a seductive tone.

"Thank you Tanya" I said abruptly, blowing her off as I did every other time.

The delivery was small and black. My hearing couldn't detect any threat of sound aka. A ticking bomb. I slowly opened the box only to have a sly grin creep up on my face.

It was a twin pack of PS2 light guns one in silver another in black.

"The guns came Alice" I called out happily. She walked into the room in a range of designer clothes.

"Finally" she said as she picked up the silver one and set it. Pointing it at the tree outside.

**Bang**

It hit the tree in perfect line.

"Hmmm could be better but it will do" she muttered and placed the gun in her bag.

I laughed and did the same only placing it in the elastic of my pants and placing a knife in the base of my connies.

If you hadn't guessed already, we were assassins and deadly. We belonged to a company called 'Eagle' which was a formation of several of the highest hitman of our time.

You might ask, what the hell is with going to school, but keeping up your appearance in this business is the most important thing.

We were in for the shock of our lives once we got there.

**What did you think.**

**XOXO Caza**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

Okay so my new story it's deadly to be desired is actually something I've written and hoping to get published I just changed the names from what they were to fit the twilight world. So if it seems a bit off that's why. I really need peoples support, because if I get published then I will become one of the youngest writers in history, which is a major thing.

Feel free to criticize my work because it always helps and if you want to contact me just send me an email, even if its to tell me u hate it 

I really want to prove to my parents that I am able to do something with my life and prove to them that there is no way in hell I'm going to follow in there footsteps because what they do is really boring.

I need your help to become something in this world so help me out.

Ps. If u know any publishers tell me bout them.

XX Caz


End file.
